The present invention relates to a degaussing circuit using a relay for controlling the degaussing of a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Generally, the degaussing is to remove the magnetic field of the CRT due to the terrestrial magnetism by passing the ac power through an element coil.
In the past, for degaussing, the positive resistor (so called `posistor`) of which a resistance is increased as a temperature raises, is connected in series with the element coil, and the ac power through the element coil is cut off by the temperature increment effect after the suitable degaussing operation, but the resistance of the posistor can't become infinity after degaussing so that the microscopic degaussing is continuously carried out by the leakage current during the normal operation of a set, thereby deteriorating the screen quality.